The Afterlife In Game of Thrones
by GNG1234
Summary: The title says it all. I forgot to write this but I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EVEN REMOTELY CONNECTED TO A SONG OF ICE AND FIRE OR GAME OF THRONES. If I did then there would a lotnof annoying changes.
1. Robert Baratheon

Authors note: I know I took a long time but I had problems trying to upload a chapter and I know i let many people down but this is the begining I promise.

"Bow! You Shits!"—Season 1 Episode 5(The Wolf And The Lion)

Robert Baratheon.

 **I was drunk, unaware of anything around me when that swine crashed unto me. However in my last moments I left Ned with the responsibility to take care of my boy until he grows into a true king. I know he will do it properly...**

 **That was when I woke up, on a bed, in an unfamiliar place. The walls and floors even the bed was white, a rare colour-almost exclusive to Winterfell. The walls, bed and floor had different shade of the colour though. The floor a bit darkish and the bed, a bit grey. Clearing my thoughts I saw a parchment. It said:**

 ** _DEAR, KING ROBERT BARATHEON-THE USURPER_**

 _You have unfortunately died from an impact against a wild boar. You are now located in an area without a name. You may choose one if you want. However, due to your passing you are restricted to do multiple things:_

 _1\. Kill-As_ _the people here are dead as well_

 _2\. Hunt-As animals are kept in a separate place_

 _3\. Have intercourse-As you don't have anything down there anymore_

 _4\. Interfere with the living-As much as it pains me to restrict people from meeting their loved ones, it will only pain your love and make them insane._

 _5\. Eat or Drink-Being dead does render you useless to getting dehydrated or starved._

 _P.S people are seperated by rooms that dictate the decades as an example since you perished at the year 298 Al your room will show people who have died 8 years ago and that also means that in two years time another door will be made to replace the one before it. Of course this means that you can go through the years by meeting people who have died before. Just open the doors that show the sign of the year or years. One final thing Hells, Heavens, that notion doesn't exist here meaning that you will see people you have hated or thought were cruel._

 _Your sincerely, The Judge in Death._

 _The old king's thoughts were anything but accepting. He felt patronised and ridiculed by the piece of shit who wrote this letter. He quickly tore it up and saw that his "room" had a door now. Bracing himself he walked through the door...And saw a group of people, It wasn't crowded nor was it spaced, it was seperated for sure with the "enemies" and "allies" siting/standing away from each other. Along with him arrived others, faces of men and women he had met and those he hadn't but clearly, his arrival was shocking as many people(peasants and lord alike) gathered around him and spoke in panic._

 _One in particular said "My King, dead? This cannot be! How did you perished my lord?"_

 _This question and the crowd of people had agitated him so he shouted out"Quiet down!" This also coincidentally quieten down the people ignoring his presence._

 _He then somberly spoke of his death "It was supposed to be a great day, me and my kin trudging along the forest looking for boars. However I drank to much and in my drunken stupor... was impaled by the animal...I was hunting! Laugh all you want at my irony!"_

 _However no one did...a boy, no older then 10 walked through the crowd and up to him. His brown eyes shone and he spoke"It's alright, we don't blame you, it was an accident after all." The boy stretched his hand out at him and he realised that he had knelt down during his retelling. Reluctantly the King grasped the boys hand and threw his crown at the floor making his disappear(it was strange but he didn't question it). The crowd was even quieter now, questions rose as to why the king would throw his crown._

 _Robert bellowed with laughter and said fondly"We're dead now anyway, what's the point of having a crown and a king's power when we're dead and can't do anything in the present!" The people had laughed as well and out the corner of the Baratheon's eyes, he saw the late Jon Arryn. As quickly as he can, he ran through the crowd and nearly jumped at the man shouting out "I missed you old friend!"_

 _...But Jon Arryn was serious especially when he said "I have some bad news."_

 _Robert was clearly curious and after learning of his Former-Hand's discovery and death was angry and worried. The anger was for the Whore and the rotten Kingslayer and their disgusting children and the worry was for his friend Ned whose life may be in danger..._

 _TO BE CONTINUED_

 _AUTHORS NOTE: Again I'm sorry about the previous story, I had a problem and I just now think I solved it. The characters will be OOC in some cases. There will be no Ships, well there will be just not always and if you are confused about the afterlife, don't worry I am too. The next one is: Eddard Stark the Honourable Lord of Winterfell._


	2. Eddard Stark

Authors Notes: I am totally not prepared to do this but here it goes: The Death of Eddard Stark.

 _3rd person_

 ** _PoV shot_**

 ** _I don't know random things but they are important._**

Anything in paper

Enjoy if you can...

"When the snows talk and the wind blows. The lone wolf dies but the pack survives." -I forgot the episode...sorry?

Eddard Stark

 _He took a final look at the populace, they had hated him. Called him a traitor, convicted him of a crime he had not done and even after he broke his honour and lied, his death sentence was finalized. He had accomplished nothing, Jon Arryn had died for nothing and now he will too. He just wanted to say goodbye to his family one last time before he went. Hopefully Robb won't be blinded by rage and make foolish choices, he was the lord of Winterfell now after all. Arya has now hopefully being taken away by Yoren. Hopefully Sansa will be spared from Joffrey. He wanted to see Rickon and Bran one last time to say goodbye. Jon Snow, his bastard was probably in The Night's Watch by now, he knew Lyanna would be proud that her son decided to protect the realm from the creatures out there. He now remembered the battle to the Tower of Joy and the last words of Ser Arthur Dayne, The Sword of The Morning before the battle and with a small sigh he said to himself what he wanted to say to the entire region of Westerns. He resigned and accepted his fate. The blade fell and..._

He woke up, at an unfamiliar place. He wasn't dead? Or maybe he was and this was Hell or Heaven(he was leaning towards the latter because of the white). He quickly grabbed his bearings and saw a parchment next to him. He suspiciously gripped the paper and read it-hopefully to find answers of wear he was. And found he did, just not the answer that HE was looking for. It had confirmed his death and meant that he could not say goodbye to anyone of his families after all. It saddened him deeply but this also meant that I could meet Robert again. He saw a door that had not been there open and with a deep breath he walked out. There were groups in the room and there was many faces. Some he had recognized and some he hadn't, he even saw the man he had beheaded **_those who pass the sentence should swing the sword,_** _though Joffrey hadn't and Illyn Payne had instead. His eyes scanned the room? Hall? Until he saw the large man he befriended all those years ago. Coincidentally Robert's eyes also clung to his and it increased tenfold._

 **Robert Baratheon POV**

 **He was here...He was killed, certainly by that whore's brother no doubt. If I didn't want to kill the Lannisters for their deception when hearing about it, seeing his closest friend in this shit stain of a world had. I ran towards him and said in a rage filled voice. Who did it Ned?**

 **He said "** Joffrey sentenced me and See Illyn Payne swung the blade."

 **"Pathetic" I spat "The boy had no right, he was no son of mine, no trueborn son just a whore and her brothers'."**

 **Ned, trying to avoid the topic asked "** Did Lord Arryn tell the specifics?"

 **"Aye," I retorted "he told then crossed one of the doors to see old friends but onto business, what happened to parchment I wrote to you."**

 **He said nervously"** The Quee- **" She was no Queen Ned! Just a manipulating bitch who made me make a bastard my heir!"**

"She ripped the parchment and then arrested me for treason" **Ned Spoke.**

 **Confused I said " She couldn't arrest you in charges of treason without proof so...what did you do Ned?"**

 **He replied by saying "** I wanted to expose them and make Stannis the King as he is your brother and much older then Renly. In case they resisted I had a small army, a couple solders along with Petyr Baelish,- **"Little Finger! Were you mad" I interrupted again "Lord Baelish is a capable man but is untrustworthy, he is more likely to stab your back then your actually enemy, no wonder you lost, you were betrayed weren't you."**

 **"** Aye" **Was all he said.**

 _3rd person_

 _Ned Stark felt like an idiot, Robert was right, it was completely idiotic to trust Petyr Baelish-a man he strangled on a wall. Ignoring that Ned knew that there was a more pressing matter to extend to._

 _"Did you visit Lyanna?" The question was spoke and Robert face turned south_

 _"Course not, you think I could barely to look at her after I didn't protect her from Rhaegar. I tried to find her but I just-" I quickly cut him off and said_

 _"Ill come with you Robert, and along the way I will tell you a secret."_

 _Robert looked at his friend and smiled, his brown shine with determination as he said"This must be juicy."_

 _Ned knew Robert would hate this but he was willing to do so. And as he and Robert walked towards the door his final thought came to mind again and hoped his children would hear it_

 ** _"I wish you good fortune in the Wars to come"_**

 _And he spoke..._

Authors Notes: This is waaaaaay cheesier then I wanted it to be. Hopefully you guys like it

Next time: The Lightning Lord, Ser Beric Dondarrion


	3. Beric Dondarrion

Authors Notes: If you're still reading this then thank you. I currently have no idea where this will lead and hopefully I can interest you until the end

"Death is the enemy. The first enemy and the last. The enemy always wins, and we still need to fight him." Season 7 episode 6(Beyond the Wall)

Ser Beric Dondarrion

 **The Mountain was a cruel person, someone deserving of death, however his strength made it difficult to bring him to justice. This only meant that the responsibility The Hand of The King had given me was of great importance. However I was weak and slain by a Lance. The Mountain had shown no mercy when he charged onto me.**

 **That was when I woke up in a world I call the Heall. It's a mixture of Heaven and Hell, as it holds both honourable and deceitful men. In this place, I saw many men and women who were victims of Ser Gregor. The fact that he was a knight only made it worse. I wished I could killed The Mountain but the chance had passed. Only a few people get a privilege to see the world of the living, even then it's a rare chance that anyone could interact. Most hated this place as it was boring and the most you could do is meet your ancestor and talk about "current" times. I felt neutral about this place, at least we're not burning in a fiery pit. I accepted my fate:**

 **After all, I tried, I fought, I failed and now I rest...**

 _However, fate had a different thought in the matter. A few days after Ser Beric's march against The Mountain, a certain man saw the potential in the late Beric Dondarrion and with a kiss from the red God. He had awoken..._

 _"Those who prey on the weak beware, we will hunt you down, it doesn't matter who you serve or which banner you belong to, if you strike down the defenseless, we will slay you hence we have the name, The Brotherhood without Banners."_

 _Authors Note: I did my best in this and obxiously it's a short one as I don't really know about Beric Dondarrion so he is definitely OOC sorry if he was your favourite character._

 _Next: The Mad King's Sole Surviving Son, Viserys Targaryen_


	4. Viserys Targaryen

"Brave men didn't kill dragons. The brave men rode them. Rode them from Valyria to build the greatest civilization this world has ever seen. The breath of the greatest dragon forged the Iron Throne, which the Usurper is keeping warm for me. The swords of the vanquished, a thousand of them... melted together like so many candles." Season 1 Episode 4(Cripples, Bastards and Broken Things).

Viserys Targaryen

 **That barbaric brute. How could he betray me. The heir to the Iron Throne. He took everything from me, especially Dany. How could she join the ruthless Dothraki and look at me with hatred "** ** _Dany Please!"_** **I, the rightful prince, the DRAGON even begged for mercy but Drogo poured the searing liquid gold on my head. Resulting in my death.**

 **But the Dragon doesn't die, it comes back. Or that's what I thought when I woke up in place of white, the colour of mine and Dany's beautiful hair...Dany...DANY. I knew that as soon as I left this place, I will show her and teach her to not disrespect and betray the Dragon. However that condescending piece of paper destroyed my wishes when it proved my death. It also left me with the chance to meet with my family, the family that perished. I trudged through the door and saw faces of dead men. Both the peasants and the lords. This irritated me further as this meant that I was forever stuck in this "Prison" in which both peasants and lords were equal, in which I, the prince was placed in this wretched place along side the peasants, the usurpers that stole** ** _OUR BIRTHRIGHT_** **! However I hid it as I walked past the people, they were shocked at my appearance and clearly some hated it. I ran towards a hallway? That held multiple doors. One of which read out 280-290 AL. Exactly the place I was searching for. Inside were soldiers, peasants, lords but most importantly I saw Rhaegar and my Father they were talking with a brown haired woman clinging to Rhaegar.**

3rd Person

 _Viserys had heard of the Northern girl before. He had heard that she bewitched Rhaegar, made him elope with her and killing her before the war ended. Rhaegar was a fool in his eyes,_

HE _was the reason The Rebellion began and why The Usurper was crowned king. Viserys had lived in fear all his life because of his brother after all. Still then, Rhaegar saw him and with a sad gaze ran towards him and hugged him. However Viserys was not going to listen to his foolish older brothers excuses and shouted whilst pointing at his whore._

 _"Don't touch me brother, I have suffered all my life because of you and your whore next to you. If you hadn't taken her and just lived your life like normal, our dynasty wouldn't have disappeared!" However Rhaegar responded quite harshly "Do not call her that Viserys, if I had known what was going to happen then I would have done it differently, and what happened to Daenerys? Is she here too?"_

 _"Daenerys let me die," I retorted " I had a chance to live if she had pleaded but no she looked at me with hatred whilst that-Aerys had finally spoke, interrupting Viserys recallment saying "What did you do to Daenerys to make her despise you? And what happended that lead to your death?" His voice was loud commanding when he spoke, most of the people in the room was quiet. Viserys opened his mouth and began from Daenerys' marriage to his humiliation, to his death. The reaction was..._

 _Actually quite different as Rhaegar started laughing and The Madking sighed. The majority who heard the recalling also laughed. Aerys had chastised him saying that a sister should be loved very dearly and how if their lives hadn't gone so badly, that they were to be wed._

 **Aerys** **PoV**

 **My lord what has happened to my second boy to think that he was an idiot would be an understatement after hearing what he told me. My mind was cleared when I awoke in this place, my wife was here, Rhaegar was here. Casualties of** **MY** **War was here. I now know that I was a senile fool who had gone insane and killed many innocent men and women. I had knelt down and bent the knee to the victims when I found out the gravity of the situation that** **I** **had started. I truly felt sorry for Ser Barrister Selmy the most. He had fought for me, he was honourable, he knew from right and wrong. Yet he fought for me, I am truly happy that the gods have kept him alive. Unfortunately, my madness had continued on to Viserys and I hope it ends with him and doesn't spread to Daenerys as well.**

 _3rd Person_

 _Days had passed and Viserys had learnt to "live" in this strange place until one day, a shouting could be heard "_ _ **What do you mean your bastard's Lyanna's son, you don't expect me to believe that you fucked your own sister do you!"**_ _Along with that was another voice that said "_ _ **Jon isn't even my son, he...well he's the princes'."**_

 _The whole room was now silent, no whispers or nothing just two men were talking, Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell and King Robert Baratheon. Robert had shown disbelief and when Lyanna's came to embrace Ned. He interrogated her as well. The end result had meant that:_

 _1\. Lady Lyanna Stark had not been kidnapped but left of her own volition_

 _2\. She died after giving birth to Rhaegar's 3rd child_

 _3\. Said boy was taken in by Ned and is Jon Snow._

 _The result had broken him. His friend and his love had betrayed him. He had fought day and night to get her back only to find out that she didn't need belongs she went "with" Rhaegar. Silently he walked away from Ned, silently cursing his friend, his brother for the betrayal..._

 _To be Continued_

 _Authors Note: Aerys is not crazy here because I think he had a mental disorder or an STD that made him crazy and as the afterlife heals everything, he can think again. Viserys is also healed but he carries hatred instead._

 _Next Time: Khal Drogo-TBH I have no idea how to write this guy so you might need to wait._


	5. Khal Drogo

Authors note: I had a large problem so this is probably bad. Thanks for reading and if you don't like it then I'm sorry.

"Moon of My Life, are you hurt?–Jorah the Andal. I heard what you did. Choose any horse you wish, it is yours. I make this gift to you. – And to my son, The Stallion Who Will Mount the Word, I will also pledge a gift. I will give him the Iron Chair that his mother's father sat upon. I will give him Seven Kingdoms. I, Drogo, will do this. I will take my Khalasar west to where the world ends ... and ride wooden horses across the black salt water as no Khal has done before! I will kill the men in iron suits and tear down their stone houses! I will rape their women, take their children as slaves, and bring their broken gods back to Vaes Dothrak! This, I vow, I, Drogo, son of Bharbo. I swear before the Mother of Mountains as the stars look down in witness! As the stars look down in witness! As the stars look down in witness! "-—Season 1 Episode 7(You Win or You Die)

Khal Drogo

Dothraki speak 

**As I laid dying in agony, it was painful, I had not expected to die on my bed. I wanted to die a warrior, in battle** **"I must ride _"_** **To die fighting for my people, but the witch. The witch killed my child and now I'm dying. But as I looked at my wife, she looked sad, regret in her eyes as she held a pillow in her hands. I had no idea what she was doing until she pushed it over my face. It stopped my breathing and before my mind faded, I realised what she was doing,** **she was putting me out of my misery. And as I faded away I spoke my mind "** ** _Thank you"..._**

 _3rd PoV_

 _The Khal's eyes flickered opened to see white, a colour he has only seen on his wife and her fool of a brother. He slowly got his bearings of the situation at hand. He felt healthy, his wound was gone, and beside him a note. The note was in Dothraki in it spoke about his death and certain things he can't do. It strangely calmed him down. Learning of his death had calmed his heart. "Hopefully my love , my Khaleesi will lead the army I lead to success" he thought to himself. The wall opened and surprised him. Cautiously he walked out and saw a small mass of different people. Most of these people were not from across the narrow. Their skin tone said it all. He walked towards a group of Dothraki he had known. Some were people he had dueled and killed over his lifespan. Some had fought for him and die in battle, oh how humiliating and awkward it would be when they find out about how he had perished. He walked to one of his former men, this man was Kovathro, he had eyes of green, hair of black with brown tinges. The man had perished when he showed disobedience to the Khal and attacked him. Before the unfortunately dothraki's death. He had said in a whispered that"I may die now but when you die, I will be laughing in the sky." The man had shown surprise the Khal's appearance and with a smile, he asked "So...What did it Khal, was it a battle, but since no other Dothraki are with you, that means that it was something else..." _

_With irritation, Drogo spoke of his accident, his agony, and his death. The other Dothraki laughed and smiled adding fuel to the fire until Kovathro spoke saying " Even in death, you never lost a single fight to a human enemy." Hearing that, the former Khal also started laughing. _

_A day? Had passed, during of which he spoke of his marriage, his beautiful, white haired Khaleesi. He had also spoke of his promise, receiving some irritating replies. Until his mind went blank, his vision blurred, and as he thought of his queen, his wife...his eyes opened again...and he saw..._

 ** _A beautiful, naked, woman stood standing still atop a large amount of burnt wood and in awe of a hundred Dothraki. 3 small, lizard like creatures emerged out the soot and wood. These creatures had wings and they clung to the White haired woman, similar akin to babies clinging to their mothers. The Dothrakis' knelt and bowed down to the woman, their Khaleesi. The Unburnt..._**

 _As his vision came back to the strange world once more, he smiled and thought_

 _'I may be dead but my death brought them back, the creatures of legends. The creatures that will accomplish the promise that I couldn't fulfill. My death brought back the dragons."_

Authors note: This was harder than Beric for some reason. Hope you like it.

Next time: The King of the South, King Renly Baratheon. Jesus this will be **HARD TO DO!**


	6. Renly Baratheon

Authors note: I took a break because I don't know how to write this guy...I got the gist of the others but this guy though. Oh my lord.

"The whole realm denies it from Dorne to the Wall. Old men deny it with their death rattle and unborn children deny it in their mothers' wombs. No one wants you for their king. You never wanted any friends, brother, but a man without friends is a man without power."—Season 2 Episode 4(Garden of Bones)

Renly Baratheon

 **The last thing I did before my death was the negotiations between Lady Stark and myself to unite my forces with Robb Stark, The Young Wolf's. The last thing I heard was the anticipation of a glorious victory and the shouts and discussions between men along with Lady Stark's voice. The final object I ate was a peach, I certainly didn't have a large appetite, I had a sickening feeling after meeting with Baelish and Stannis. Finally the last thing I saw before my unfortunate death was the face of Stannis Baratheon, my brother's stony face reflecting off the mirror. I had no time to react as the thing stabbed me through the heart with a dagger, as soon as it entered, I felt my heart stopped, I bled profusely. Afterwards my vision grew bleak and darker until darkness consumed it. My thoughts lingered to the Witch and my brother. My brother(though a stubborn man) was my brother and the thought that he would kill me was heart breaking to say the least. My thoughts then drifted to Set Loras Tyrell, I wasn't able to see him one last time to say goodbye. On the bright side at least I can see Robert now...And with that my mind then faded as well until...**

 **I woke up.**

 **Jory Cassel's PoV**

 **The short sword had gone through my head and certainly had killed me. However it also awoke me to this "purgatory" as I was forced to stay here against my will. However I had learnt to "live" here along with Lord Stark. His appearance opened my eyes to the sad fact that the Hand of the King was executed without fair trial. What was more surprising was the appearance of one Renly Baratheon-younger brother of both King Robert and the Master of Ships. The lord and I spoke to him and learnt about The War. Apparently, Renly had proclaimed himself King of the South. Robb had been crowned King in the North(much to the lord's chagrin and my amusement), and Stannis had most likely been the one to kill "king" Renly. It sounded very surreal. Unnatural even but as I tried to talk to Renly, King Robert's voice cried out in horror"** Is that you Renly,!" **We then excused ourselves as Renly was practically crushed by the brother's embrace. We had left because Lord** **Stark and The Former King had been in a disagreement for quite a while now, and surprisingly it revolved around Lord Stark's bastard.**

 _3rd Person_

 _As the duo left, Jory Cassel spoke of the current turn of events, not noticing that Eddard hadn't been listening but had been uncharacteristically silent. The titular Stark had also been standing very still. Jory then noticed the Warden of the North and spoke to him "Lord Stark, are you okay milord" No answer. He then shook and spoke once more, to receive a response but Eddard Stark was currently learning of an event._

 _An old man's head brutally and sloppily backed off and the words rung through Ned's head "God's help you *h*on G**yj**y. Now you are truly lost" The rolled over to view and the face of Rodrigo Cassel was shown. Afterwards the name vibrated through his brain **Theon** The name rung once **ThEon** , the name rung once more, and more. Until it was clear. The Ironborn had betrayed the Starks. _

_Ned shook his head and before he woke up again he thought in silence 'he did have less honour than a back-alley whore old friend" Then he woke up. Jory was surprised by the sudden awakening and shouted out in frustration. During the man's rant, Ned was in a dilemma. Whether to tell the Cassel of his uncle's arrival in this place or not. This dilemma ended when he realised that Rodrik wasn't in the place at all. Jory looked at the direction the Stark had looked at in confusion and saw nothing as well..._

 _To be continued "JoJo song plays"_

 _AN: OOC characters, OOC characters everywhere..._

Next time: The Old protector of the Stark Dynasty Rodrik Cassel...


	7. Rodrik Cassel

Authors Notes: I don't own anything and thanks for reading

"It grieves me, you've less honour than a back-alley whore!"—Season 2 Episode 6(The Old God's And The New)

Rodrik Cassel

 **I have served the Stark Dynasty for as long as I remember. However, I have failed in my oath. instead of protecting and fighting for them. I lived longer than most of the generation I sworned to serve. Brandon Stark and Rickard Stark dead by the hands of the Mad King. Lord Eddard Stark, beheaded by the king. Lyanna Stark, kidnapped, raped and killed by the Mad King's crown prince. Finally Benjen Stark, missing from the North of the Wall. I tried to raise the new generation but what a fool I was. The very boy i raised and trained now ordered my execution. He had truly forgotten everything he had learnt and in anger I shouted out "He who passed the sentence must swing the sword! Coward!" He then(in anger) held the sword meant to slay me and asked for my final words. With disappointment in my voice, I said "God's help you Theon Greyjoy, now you are truly lost." Then the blade fell...weakly. The pain was harsh and my life was fading but I accepted my fate...**

 **The darkness faded, the pain faded and my eyes opened to a bright white light.**

 **3rd person**

 _Jory Cassel felt weird around his lord ever since their meeting with Renly Baratheon. The former lord of Winterfell now had a worried and confused look in his eyes. It raised suspicion, even more was the fact that he went still after their meeting as well. Jory had asked Ned about the rising suspicion however the man had avoided the topic completely by talking about his family and how he hopes they would never arrive in this place. It was perfectly normal to speak of that, to worry but to only speak of it when The Cassel was about to question the man only raised more suspicion then decrease them. However the curiosity ended when Lord Eddard looked at the opening doors and saw someone that had widened his eyes. Curious, Jory turned and saw him..._

 **Jory Cassel PoV**

 **I was intrigued by the direction that Ned was looking so intently and so looked behind me. There I saw my uncle, Rodrik Cassel. I assessed everyway the old mentor could have passed. This ranged from old age(which was unlikely as he wasn't unhealthy of a weak man despite his age), to being killed in battle. Slowly I gestured my uncle to come to openers we were stood and with a look of familiarity, he walked towards us. His face turned serious when he caught Lord Stark's eyes. He bent the knee and with a sigh spoke with a grievous voice, saying "** My lord, Winterfell has been taken over, by the army of Balon Greyjoy, this army was led by...Theon Greyjoy." **This news was shocking. I then remembered what I said to the Kingslayer when we had met in Kingslanding**

 _ **"... a shark on a mountain"**_

 ** _"Theon? He's a good lad."_**

 ** _"I doubt it"_ That phrase now echoed in my soul as I had never thought that the boy I no we as a whole had nurtured, trained and matured would betray us like this...It deafened me to the conversation between My uncle and the lord...**

 **3rd person**

 _Surprise evident in his voice Eddard said "Theon, why would he attack us?" Rodrik then explained how Balon had decided to attack and discipline Westerns but teaching everyone not to trifle with The Iron Islands. Rodrik then spoke about the way he perished starting with "Theon had ordered my -" -However Lord Stark intercepted by saying "You were beheaded by Theon Greyjoy weren't you?" Rodrik showed interest saying"As it that obvious my lord but yes Theon did behead. Before that though he had planned my execution by the hand sir another. To that I retorted with the words you have thought your men. Nevertheless I have died yet how did you know my way of death unless it was that obvious."_

 _Eddard, in full seriousness then said "I saw it, to clarify after our meeting with Renly, my vision blurred and I say your demise, though I didn't see who did it. To think Theon would, however this brings up another question, how are you so calm?"_

 _To that Rodrik laughed a little and said "I have lived long enough to know that my day was coming milord, to be honest it is still a little disheartening but I have no complaints. Anyways i—" Rodrik was cut off as Jory's voice cried out screaming..._

 _to be continued_

 _AN: OOC, OOC everywhere! Anyways I appreciate those people who favourited and followed this story so thank you very much. If I disappointing you then I'm sorry there's only so much an 18 year old can do._


	8. The Rains of Castamere

Authors Notes: This chapter is not focused on one character as it is focused on one vision.

 _"You see a person's real colours when you are no longer beneficial to their life."-Britt Balduk_

Jory Cassel PoV

 **Theon's betrayal was hard to take. This was because Winterfell had raised him. Of course he wasn't raised here by choice but it was better than being raised by savages like the Boltons. The Boltons may have been the Stark's allies but I can't help but think that they're savages. Even more so than the wildlings, at least the wildlings don't skin a man! Moving on, I thought of the memories with the boys. Robb was always diligent, playful at times but mature. Brandon was-had been a great climber. Hopefully he's doing fine now. Rickon was a kind boy, enough to be called foolish but he was still I child last I remember. Now Jon Snow was a unfortunately boy. He was a great student, he was mature and definitely held the Stark family dearly. He was a bastard but that didn't make me dislike him. Now Theon, he...was a...**

 **My vision blurred, my mind blanked and as I thought of Lord Stark my mind faded and...**

 **Saw nothing but grey, then as I took a breath, "The rains of Castamere" Played**

One night, I hold on you  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, you  
Castamere, Castamere, Castamere, Castamere

 **As I got my bearings, in a distance I saw something floating towards me**

A coat of gold, a coat of red  
A lion still has claws  
And mine are long and sharp, my Lord  
As long and sharp as yours

 **It was a Wolf's head without a body. Blood poured down his severed head as I felt familiarity towards him.** ** _"Greywind"_** **flew through my head "** ** _Greywind!"_** **Then I shook my head and it disappeared. Then i noticed a figure riding towards me on a horse, however...**

And so he spoke, and so he spoke  
That Lord of Castamere  
And now the rains weep o'er his halls  
With no one there to hear

 **The horse was ridden by a man with no head.** ** _"Robb"_** **Yet another feeling of familiarity flowed through me. "** ** _Stark,"_** **I could figure out it could be, I felt it. Was it Eddard? no he had already perished so who** ** _"The King"_** **could** ** _"In"_** **it** ** _"The"_** **be? "** ** _North!" Then realization struck me..._**

Yes, now the rains weep o'er his halls  
And not a soul to hear  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

 **Pain filled my and in despair I screamed.**

AN: There's so much OOC I could write a poem.

Next Time: The Young Wolf, King Robb Stark of Winterfell.

"Cries on the inside"


	9. Robb Stark

Authors Notes: I think I'll add quotes from the character in focus from now one. To show their character

"There must always be a Stark in Winterfell. Until I return, that will be you. You are not to leave the Castle walls while we are gone, do you understand? Listen to Maester Luwin. Look after you're little Brother" Robb to Bran in season 1 episode 8-The Pointy End

Robb Stark

 _ **"The Lannisters send their regards..."**_ **And the blade went through. This wedding was a set-up, a trap, and I foolishly triggered every one of them. Then I hear a cry of horror and the slice of a throat as my life drained. Soon my mother will perish as well. I was dying, my mother would be next, Bran and Rickon...Now only 2-no 3 Starks remain and in my final breath I pray to the old God's and the new to protect them, wherever they are...**

 **And similar to a nightmare, I wake up. My breath came back and life filled me again. I looked around me and was unfamiliar with the surroundings though and I sat on the bed and thought things through for once.**

Catelyn Stark PoV

 **The place was unfamiliar, I remember that I slit the traitor's wife's throat during Edmure's wedding. Hopefully Edmure and Uncle Brynden are alive. Though it's most likely not the case. The note had confirmed my death and it had also shown me that I could reunite with Ned. I could talk to him again so I walked towards the door and stepped through and met the eyes of multiple soldiers. Most being Robb's men that had been betrayed at the wedding. I then looked around for my son and heard Talisa.**

 _3rd person._

 _Days prior to The Red Wedding_

The ground shook _, surprising Everyone in the room. All except for Jory Cassel. Since Rodrik's appearance, The Cassel had been quiet, emotionless. The others had thought the reason to be suck at his mentor's appearance. However Ned knew as the latter behaved the same when he saw the premonition of Rodrik's death. Unfortunately, Jory was just silent, his eyes blank and his lack of interaction, didn't give Ned anything clues on what the man saw. However Ned was distracted by the ground shaking._

 _As the movement and tremor stopped, a hole was created on the wall. Along with that, every person with a hand gained a parchment. The contents read out says:_

 ** _Dear men, women, children of this world,_**

 _ **A decade has passed and today is the beginning of 300AL. Meaning a door would be formed to spread people out. There will be no more new deaths here as it will be in the new room. Meaning that if you want to know the news of the real world then you should visit the new room.**_

 _ **Yours faithfully**_

 _Days have passed since then and many had left for the new section. However, Ned had stayed along with Renly and Jory. During the couple days, Renly and Ned learnt more more about and spoke of personal topics instead of politics as they did when they were alive. It was then Renly revealed his sexuality to Ned, who was surprised but not disturbed. He still spoke highly of the Baratheon and treated him as equals. It was then that before Renly was able to reply to Lord Eddard that Jory interjected and said quite monotonously that"We need to leave for the new room. I believe there's someone we need to meet."_

 _Ned was paranoid now, in his mind it prayed that it was not his family. And his hopes were destroyed when Ned saw Robb and Cat with a woman around Robb's age._

 _Robb's PoV_

 **I was bugging my wife and mother when I heard my father's voice "Robb, is that you my boy?" The question was rhetorical as Ned hugged Robb. Ned then twisted his head around and spoke to Jory if things related to seeing my death and whatnot. What's surprising though was that Jory was uncharacteristically monotone. He eyes looked tired even. Renly, then grabbed Jory and said to father "I will take care of this guy, you reconnect with your family." My father nodded and once again hugged me. He asked us of our death so I spoke instead of mother(who looks tired like Jory). Father had questioned me at certain things, such as not keeping a vow to the Frey which I thought was rude but he apologized. After my story, I spoke to my father saying "Where's Bran and Rickon?" Father's eyes turn deadly as he spoke "What do you mean by that Robb?" I had thought that the two of my brother's had died so I spoke again "Theon attacked Winterfell and burned Brand and Rickon alive, that certainly must prove their deaths, so please tell me where they are father." Hearing that Father and I searched, leaving Mother and Talisa to speak amongst themselves. We then looked and found nothing, no Bran, no Rickon. Meaning that they're alive. However, I felt mortified still. They were children after all but father calmed me and said**

 **"They're safety is uncertain, however we must know and respect that they're alive my boy. Their fate from now will be harsh and hard to know but until we see them here. My words may not be reading but Its better to rejoice safety and survival then to worry."**

 **This soothed my heart, it didn't stop me from wording but it did calm me. We then returned to Mother and Talisa and I left with Talisa to leave them be.**

 **3rd person PoV**

 _Ned and Catelyn kissed as soon as Robb left and when they broke off from their engagements. Ned spoke a question "What do you think of Talisa my dear?" The question was uttered and the atmosphere grew tense immediately. She then spoke with a sigh saying"Originally, I had my doubts, a low born with a highborn? But she proved herself. What about you my lord?"_

 _Ned answered with a smile "The perspective Robb gave me, coloured her as a wonderful person.I would have accepted her into the family if-if-" He stopped and kissed Catelyn again then with a final deep breath. He spoke "I need to tell you something Cat, something about Jon..."_

 ** _When the night is dark and full of terrors_**

 ** _Finding safety is even rarer_**

 ** _Then a fire is lit to burn the dark_**

 ** _No ice is left, not even a mark_**

 ** _However when it is too bright_**

 ** _Some will need a shade of night_**

 ** _A perfect balance, will bring the world higher_**

 ** _And that concludes The Song of Ice and Fire_**

AN: I wrote that small poem as sorry for late update. Hope you enjoyed. I did my best, Jory is gone, his mind is gone, a bit like bran now as he sas too far into the future.


	10. Truth and Confrontation

Authors note: I'm continuing the conversation with Ned and Cat and also going to have a confrontation with Robert and Ned. Thank you for reading, following etc and will try to update faster. Moving on. This is:

 _"Truth is like the Sun. You can shut it out for a time, but it ain't goin' away."-Elvis Presley_

 _"If we confront someone. We should have one goal in mind: Restoration. Not embarrassment."-Chuck Swindoll._

The Truth and Confrontation

 _"Cat, I believe it's time to speak the truth about Jon Snow's mother." Hearing this Cat, straightened immediately, her ear's perked. She then narrowed her eyes and said "Now that you have reminded me, who is your bastard's mother, the one that made you forget your honour completely and cheat on our wedding vows." Emphasis on your..._

 _To her sharp words, Ned hung his head in shame. He could face many things without shaking, but facing his own family members was horrifying. After all, he had lied to his wife, his children about Jon-no Aegon Targaryen. This secret had haunted him throughout his life, but at death he could finally reveal to Cat. And so, with a deep shaky breath. He said to wife "Jon, isn't my son at all..." He paused and saw her confused face and spoke again "He is the child birthed by Lyanna and...and the late Prince Rhaegar Targaryen." He felt, light, something akin to a large weight being removed from his shoulders. His wife showed many emotions. Starting from shock, to realization and ending with sadness. He hugged her quickly as tears flowed from her eyes._

 _After a while, she choked out a "I'm sorry for accusing you." He quickly replied reassuring her, but she pushed him away and shouted "Of course it's my fault! For years I hated that child...I wished for him to die, an innocent child." Ned's eyes were facing down in shame as he stood there taking in his wife's sorrows as she loudly said "I could have loved him...no I should have loved him. Why didn't you tell me the truth before Ned? You could have trusted me." Then Robb came as quickly as he could and stood his mother's kneeling, sobbing body up and hugged her. His eyes showed confusion. Ned then proceeded to tell his son the truth._

 _Robb's reaction was more confused then whatever his wife showed. Ned then asked Robb why he wasn't shocked. To which Robb replied with "He's still my brother. It doesn't matter if he was someone else's child. I still grew with him as my brother, therefore he is. Whether it's by blood or not." Ned then laughed and said "I'm proud of you son. I never realised how much you've matured." The three of them embraced eachother for comfort. Catelyn's tears calmed, Robb then let go of his parents and said "I have a question though father? Why didn't you tell us of Jon's parentage? Why didn't you trust us?" The former warden of the North slowly moved away from his wife's stare and with a deep sigh. He spoke "I believed that you would never accept Jon as Brandon was killed by The Targaryens. I believed that you would have told Robert, who would have killed the baby. After a while, I wanted to tell but I just couldn't... I deeply apologize." Robb nodded to the answer and said "Father it's alright, I forgive you, and I believe mother does as well, and now if you please excuse me, I must speak with Renly."_

 _Then Robb left, leaving a silent Catelyn and a guilt ridden Eddard. After awhile, Ned asked "How did you die Cat? Robb didn't tell me." Cat looked at him with a dumbfounded look and chuckled at the random question and said in grim fashion "We were invited by Walder Frey about a wedding between Edmure and a Frey girl. It...was a trap though. The masterminds being Roose Bolton," An eyebrow raised then, he could think that Walder would do that but Roose? Meanwhile Catelyn continued "Walder Frey and I believe Tywin Lannister." Ned replied with "I think?"_

 _Catelyn clarified then, saying that "Before Roose stabbed Robb, I heard him mutter 'The Lannisters send their regards', also the Rains of Castamere was playing before the massacre. It should have been a clue in hindsight." She choked the last part. Ned then silently kissed her. Their embrace however was cut short by Robert Baratheon shouting "How nice to see you, my traitorous friend." Behind him was a fear-struck Renly and Robb mouthing out a 'i'm sorry I couldn't stop him'. Ned then let go of Catelyn and in sadness he said "I'm sorry for not revealing it. But you would have killed a ba-_

 _"HE IS A REMAINDER OF AERYS' BLOODLINE NED. The same man who burnt your father alive and strangled your brother, Cat's former betrothed!" Ned then angrily shouted "DON'T YOU THINK I THOUGHT THAT EVERYTIME I LOOKED AT JON! Whenever I looked at Jon, I feel guilty, I feel horrific. I wanted to stop you from killing him, but I always saw my father's charred body, my brother's lifeless eyes and my sister's bloodstained bed sheets. Yet I still forgave because HE WAS A CHILD!"_

 _Ned then motioned Robb to come to him and along with Cat they walked away. Robert tried to say "I'm -_

 _"It's ok Robert, it's my fault, there's no need for further anger." But was interrupted..._

 _Renly comforted his brother afterwards._

 _AN:_

 _I can't write_

 _That is right_

 _My characters are not accurate_

 _But I try to be immaculate_

 _They're ou_ _t of character_

 _Its not a good thing to register_

 _I'm extremely sorry_

 _Also I like curry?_

 _I'm very sorry for that shitty poem._

 _Next Time: Joffrey Bara-Lannister-The piece of shit that fucking desrsjhdcvhdfhddjbdfjhbbhjfdbhjfdh I'm sorry for that._


	11. Joffrey Baratheon (Waters)

Authors Notes: I have written and now I shall deliver. If coffee was blood I would be a vampire. I am drugged up(metaphorically) so I am going to write this and probably ruin his "character". Enjoy.

P.S the irony here can be controlled by Magneto.

"My mother wishes me to let Lord Eddard join the Night's Watch. Stripped of all titles and powers, he would serve the realm in permanent exile. And my Lady Sansa begged mercy for her father. But they have the soft hearts of women. So long as I am your king, treason shall never go unpunished. Ser Illyn Payne, bring me his head!"-Season 1, Episode 9(Baelor)

Joffrey **Waters**

 **The drink was poisoned. My throat clogged, as my nose and mouth poured blood. My beautiful skin turned a sickly purple as mother and Uncle Jaime held me like father and mother (** AN-Ironic) **. My hands clawed at the neck, to let air out. However it failed, I had no strength, and as my eyes bled and my view blurred I pointed at HIM! That IMP had harmed me all my life, constantly slapping me whilst knowing that I was the Prince! And now he poisoned me. My ears felt closed so I couldn't hear my mother's cries. I couldn't even leave an heir. Now Tommen was king...That fool will bring us to ruin. I imagined Kingslanding in flames and Tommen jumping off the palace in shame. Then I succumbed to the pain. " _I hope you suffer for your crimes unc-no Imp!"_ I thought as I faded...**

 **My consciousness faded as it simultaneously returned as well. My eyes flickered open and was blinded by the light. I saw a while ceiling " _Quite an unusual colour_ " I thought as I slowly sat up on the bed and laughed at my survival. I then shouted "Take that Imp! I survived!" And stood up. The floor was also white, so was the walls. Speaking of walls, I couldn't find a door. It intrigued me and I thought of what to do to the Dwarf when he returned. _"I could hang, draw and quarter him, or I could take his wife and he gets his member removed. Then I can execute her in front of him, and as he cried then I will hang draw and quarter him. Make him an example."_** **Then I noticed the parchment next to the small bed. Maybe, it speaks of what lies behind this box. Or perhaps it explains the situation I'm in. I grabbed to parchment, flipped it around and read it...**

 **Renly Baratheon PoV**

 **I felt a chill through my spine as I thought I heard a scream. I turned to the wall I felt it come but saw nothing. Amused by my action, Robb Stark spoke "Didn't realized you liked that wall so much." Annoyed I replied "I felt a scream, but it might be nothing anyway where's lord Stark." Immediately, Robb's face turned from amused to glum. His lady answered saying "We're leaving him be for now. Yesterday, the Lady and Lord argued again, so we're currently neutral." Bemused by this, I asked why they are arguing and with a sigh Robb spoke "It's about my brother Jon Snow-apparently mother is angered by the fact that Lord Stark couldn't trust his own wife." Understanding at last, I changed the subject and spoke of—**

 **Joffrey Waters PoV**

 **This piece of trash had vexed me. First it titles me as "King Joffrey Waters" and then speaks that I perished. Firstly I am not a bastard. I am the first son of Robert Baratheon -The man that killed The Targaryen Prince. I am no Low Born Bastard Brat such as the ones that Father had after he was bored by mother. I was then calmed to a certain extent by the wall creating a door(white, how original). The door knob was a gray and the white was a different shade. It opened to a group of people as the parchment had said(read). I then with an authoritative voice shouted "Your King is here! Kneel as the peasants you are!"**

 _3rd Person_

 _The people's reaction was anything but sad, they were happy at his "Highness". Joffrey was confused, should he be angered or happy at the reception but showed anger when he realised that no one (and the writer means) had actually kneeled. So he shouted once more "I said Kneel!" But a knight shouted back "We heard you the first time!" And the Boy replied with "Then Kneel you peasants!" The knight then walked towards the Boy king in a threatening manner, to which the boy(or girl because he's a bitch) shouted, fear evident in his voice saying "Stay back you fools, do you have no honour, threatening your ki-_

 _"YOU AREN'T OUR KING BASTARD!" The crowd (that had formed out of nowhere) shouted. The knight attempted to strike the boy before being stopped by Robert's command "Stop your attack!" Joffrey smiled at the hulking man and ran towards him only to be struck by the man he had called father "I should strike first," The Usurper said, joy in his voice "after all, this bastard tricked me at birth." Afterwards, Robert smacked again. Joffrey pleaded shouting "What do you mean fath-_

 _"Don't call me that you snivelling piece of shite!" He erupted "You are not my son, you are the son of the whore I married and her Kingslayjng brother."_

 _Joffrey denied the fact in horror saying things like "He wouldn't" and "she wouldn't" as Robert continued striking him. Before a northern voice boomed stopping everything(The northern voice said "Stop" incase you didn't understand). This voice belonged to Robb Stark The Young Wolf. He cleared his throat once and said "He will receive multiple punishments, however, abusing him is the wrong why to do it." The crowd didn't understand at all. And was about to strike the boy again before Robb stepped between them getting hit instead. Seeing an opportunity, Joffrey grabbed Robb's sword and tried to stab Robert and succeeded..._

 _Only to start fading away..._

 _A voice boomed in the boy's head " **YOU HAVE ATTEMPTED TO KILL, THE RULE HAD STATED TO NOT PERFORM THIS ACTION, FOR THIS YOUR EXISTENCE SHALL BE ELIMINATED, NO LONGER SHALL YOUR SOUL REMAIN, NOW YOU WILL FEEL NOTHING, SEE NOTHING, HEAR NOTHING, TOUCH NOTHING, TASTE NOTHING AND SMELL NOTHING. NOR WILL YOU BE ABLE TO WALK. YOU WILL DISAPPEAR!"**_

 _A cry was last heard "Nooo- before crispy being cut off._

 _Joffrey no longer exists_

 **AN: Robb wants to kill Joffrey, however he has enough honour to not relentlessly abuse the boy. After all Robb is not Joffrey.**

 **Next Time: I don't know!**


	12. UPDATE

**Update time.**

 **Chapter 12 will be...Lysa Arryn.**

 **The summary for this chapter is that Lysa's "madness" will bring Ned and Cat together. The elephant is still in the room but it's similar to "It's quiet uptown" From "Hamilton: The Musical".**

 **I will also be adding quotes from now on. I will just edit them in on the previous chapters.**

 **Anyway: Thank you for reading, favouring, following ETC and I appreciate everybody's support. Even if you didn't like the story. I'm still thankful.**

 **I will continue, doing my best.**

 **Now on other stories.**

 **The epilogue is coming soon. For Oberyn Martell Fight AU**

 **More chapters are coming for Texting in Game of Thrones.**

 **I will also try to add these 'update chapters' to inform everybody.**

 **Finally again thank you all.**

 **Have a nice day.**


	13. Lysa Arryn

Authors Notes: It's this bitcth's turn. I can't write crazy. Joffrey was prideful, Viserys was pathetic but I really can't write crazy. This will be OOC BEWARE

"My father, my husband, my sister-They all stood between us, and now they're all dead! That's what happens to people who stand between Petyr and me!" Season 4 episode ?

Lysa Arryn

 **I did everything for him...I slaved, I harmed, I even killed my own husband for his love...But he chose that whore Sansa! She must have charmed him with that Auburn hair that Cat had. I even saw them kiss, it was all but certain that she offered herself to Petyr. MY PETYR! Yet when I grabbed her, forcefully trying to push her down The Moondoor. He came to HER RESCUE! I cried to him and he accepted me. He whispered to me, cared for me...until THOSE WORDS! "** **I have only loved one woman...Only one, my entire life...Your sister." He then pushed me. To die by the person I slaved for, killed for, was horrific. I screamed-my lungs working half to death. Until the ground was painted with y blood. "SPLAT _!"_**

 _3rd person_

 _Catelyn Stark was currently speaking with her father about the world of the living. The discussion was oftentimes long and tedious, but it was better than talking with Ned. After all ever since Lord Stark had revealed the truth, it was hard to trust him. Raising a bastard had a somewhat noble lining to it as he wanted to claim responsibility, but raising someone else's child and not even revealing the truth to his wife, even until death. It was too much to bear. Was she really that untrustworthy? Unfortunately, she didn't have the answer. She personally felt that she should have known, it was her right. However, she wasn't sure if she would have kept it as a secret. She was then about to respond to her father's question about Edmure before a familiar man spoke up._

 _"That is your sister Lady Lysa Arryn of The Vale is it not, Lady Stark." Jory Cassel stated monotonously._

 _She jerked her head and saw, her sister. 'The Lannisters have killed everyone we care about. Lord Jon Arryn, then Ned, then Robb and I, now they took my sister as well' thought Catelyn angrily. Lysa's eyes met with hers and she ran to Cat immediately. They hug and Cat spoke sadly "Sister how have you met your end? By the Lannisters!" Lysa smirked for a second before "crying" onto Cat's body sobbing out a "I was betrayed! Your daughter, stole my new husband and pushed me off the Moondoor!"_

 **Lysa PoV**

 **Good. Her face must look horrified by my news. Let's just push it further. "I accepted Sansa with open arms. Taking care of her as I would my sweet Robyn but she took it for granted..." I then sobbed further, "She harmed my son, raised a hand against him. Then seduced my new hus-**

"Sister who is your new husband, if you don't mind my question." **My "dear" sister said. I then replied "My new husband is Petyr. Do you remember him?" Her eyes had realization sculpted on her. This way, I can manipulate her. That way, I can use her to experiment with interfering with the living. Like how far being too much. That way I can finally have my revenge against Sansa and Petyr, oh how much fun, they must be having galavanting and fucking without me to ruin it. However, because I was in my thoughts, I could not hear my "dear" sister's words so I replied with "I apologize, I was not listening, I was too shocked by the world around me."**

 _3rd person_

 _This way, Lysa had a hand around Catelyn and Hoster Tully. She may not have spoken with Ned but she did have a hand around Renly and Robb. They sympathised with her to a certain extent. They had not believed in Sansa being the villain. But being around The Lannisters and The Bow To King Joffrey letter had proven the Young Wolf to believe otherwise, after all the Lannisters are known to be cunning masterminds. She had surely won! Until..._

 _'The seed is Strong'_

 _She turned and saw him. The man she poisoned for Petyr. The man she married for control over The Vale. The Late Jon Arryn. He was alongside King Robert Baratheon and they both had accusatory looks. Robert then whispered something to his companion and walked towards Renly._

 _He spoke in a booming voice, clearly a voice that screams authority "The bitch is lying!" The words were simple, but it carried weight and importance. Renly and Robb-amongst others. Showed confusion at the statement by The Former King. Cat responded in her sister's defence though, saying with irritation "I will not stand here and let you speak to my sister like that!" Robert was infuriated, an insulted look in his eyes. Robert then took a deep breath-to calm himself down, spat and spoke clearly "You're blinded by your family! This WHORE caused Jon's death! My friend's death! The man she was married to! For what! Knowing a few secrets! This bitch is-was working for the Lannisters! Open your eyes or I swear to The Seven Gods Il-_

 _"-What is going on here!" Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell spoke cutting through Robert's words._

 _To Be Continued_

 ** _AN: Finished the chapter at last. It might not be perfect but I did my best. Anyway I hope you enjoyed. Review if I messed stuff up or give me ideas on how to continue this "story" further. You don't need to follow or favourite but it is very much welcomed and I am thankful for it._**

 ** _Next Time: The Red Viper of Dorne, Prince Oberyn Martell._**


	14. Oberyn Martell

Authors Notes: Sorry for the late ass updates my dear readers. Life just kicks you in the balls sometimes after all. Anyway this chapter is unrelated to the previous one. It's centered around Dorne.

 _"_ When we met your sister, she promised she would show you to us. Every day we would ask. Every day she would say, "Soon." Then she and your brother took us to your nursery and... she unveiled the freak. Your head was a bit large. Your arms and legs were a bit small, but no claw. No red eye. No tail between your legs. Just a tiny pink cock. We didn't try to hide our disappointment. "That's not a monster," I told Cersei, "that's just a baby." And she said, "He killed my mother." And she pinched your little cock so hard, I thought she might pull it off. Until your brother made her stop. "It doesn't matter," she told us. "Everyone says he will die soon, I hope they are right; he should not have lived this long."-Season 4 Episode 7(Mockingbird)

Oberyn Martell

 **I was supposed to be the victor. I had pinned him, the man who slayed my sister. Yet I was knocked around, my teeth punched out of my mouth and my eyes pressed into by the strength of his thumbs. My skull slowly cracks and I scream as the last words I hear is the confession of my sister's killings. As my head breaks open. The world slows down, I have many thoughts, guilty thoughts about the Lannister I was fighting for, sadness for my Paramour and my family as I won't be able to see them anymore, my sister and how I shall see her now. However the final thought I see is relish over the fact that I will take that monster to hell with me! ' _I hope he suffers in the depths of hells'_ and my skull breaks!**

 _3rd PoV_

 _In the world of The Dead, a Dornish woman starts sobbing, it alerts the surrounding Dornish men who ask in concern "Why are you crying Princess ?" The princess had no form of clue why she was tearing up. It felt personal, like someone close had perished as well. Hopefully that wasn't the case but with the experience of her children and herself, she learnt that life was never fair. After all The Mountain is still alive and she and her child aren't despite being innocent in the Rebellion._

 **Oberyn PoV**

 **I felt I heard the cries of a woman close to me when I finished reading the parchment of information. It had unfortunately told me that I had indeed died. However what was even worse is that factor that I have become a eunuch since my beautiful cock has now vanished...**

 **However, there is a fortunate silver lining. This area and this note implies that I can finally reunite with my dear, my lovely unfortunate sister. And with determination in my eyes, a smile on my face and a deep-breath going through my heart, I walked through the room and a light blinded him. A boy with a faded face pierced with a spear surrounded by snakes and a man made from nature stabbed through the heart by vipers. Along with that, a girl made from purity, tainted by a poisoned kiss. It made no sense to me, but I felt grief, guilt and anger, but it faded after a call from a loud boisterous man shout of anger. I quickly blinked and see a crowd. A woman with auburn hair, another with black and a large fat man carrying the features of King Robert, but I've never directly spoke to him after all so I might be wrong. So I quickly avoid the crowd and walked towards a door, the door that will lead me to her. Hopefully. And so I search for the door, the door which contains the timespan to which my sister must have been located. And when I find it, my hand reach the knob and twist it, taking a deep breath at the same time, and once the door opens, I see Rhaegar. The bastard that threw away my sister for a northern. I'm all for having mistresses but when you're married, a certain responsibility is necessary. A responsibility not to love another woman. Even I know that, if a man with 8 bastards that I know of knows that much. Then there's something wrong isn't there.**

 **Therefore, my anger increased as I trudged towards the magnificent "prince" and as he glance towards my face, I blindly thrust my fist on his face with such ferocity that I felt hand pain as well as hearing his teeth break. His body falls down in pain as he cried out in surprise. I then hear another boy with platinum blonde hair scream in shock as I realized that I just punched the man that my sister loved even when he chose another woman in front of Rhaenys and Aegon. I would never forget their innocent faces after all. Then I hear an angry "** How dare you punch my brother!" **It was shouted by the same boy. Then he charged towards me in blind rage(as I had). To which I dodged and held him down. I was tempted to knock him out for his annoying voice but the children I had loved was here so I just covered his mouth using one of my gloves.**

 **"I-" I started but was interrupted by a familiar voice that had gone years ago. A voice that I had promised to avenge. My dear sister I turn to face her and saw her eyes. Recognition, surprise and grief was visible, her sickly body fell limply. However I caught her body. I felt wetness come from my face, first I felt that it was sweat from the situation but I quickly found out that tears had come. I had cried. Her hands slowly stroke my tear drops away as I realised that she had awoken and had stared at me. We then hugged and "caught up" on my life.**

 **I spoke of my children, our plan to avenge her and several other events, excluding the visits to several brothels. I then told her of my death. Her face showed a defeated look as she realised that another family member had died to the hands of The Mountain. I quickly told he of the poison and how I slew the Mountain, and how he would experience pain and depression before death. Her face showed hesitation before a smile crept saying how despite the sadness of my death, seeing my face and how I grew was a good thing and how she would rather see my young face then my old and wrinkly face.**

 **I slowly got used to my situation and I had lived it wonderfully(The lack of a cock was awkward but Understandable). I just hope that Tyrion has not been killed.**

Authors note: Done. Sorry for the late update, studying and lack of ideas kill me from the inside. Despite that, I promise more.

Next time: Hands of Gold are Always cold.


	15. Hands of Gold are Always Cold

Authors Notes: I am not doing one on Shae but I am adding this because I love this song.

 _"There is enough for Everybody's needs, but not for Everybody's greed."-Mahatma Ghandi_

Hands of Gold are always Cold

 _It was a boring day once more in the world of dead men. Rarely would anyone find anything to do. Most would talk, others would sleep but Jory did nothing. He stood still like a statue that breathes. No one knew what happened to him but they knew one thing. Jory Cassel of Winterfell was gone and what was left was the zombie that some dead men called the Wight Knight. He was called this for his sword that he kept. Robb had his stolen from Joffrey-who disappeared with said sword and most had thrown theirs away accept for a select few. The Wight came from his undead behaviour, after all his skin was a deathly pale, and his eyes were a shining red, a contrast to Wight sightings. That was why he was secretly called the Wight Knight._

 _However that day his eyes shown a sun like colour as he grunted a word for the first time in a select days. The word was hard to decipher but a boy heard "WhAt." Anyway, his body fell. As his body shook and twisted. Everybody was obviously freaked out, no one had known what the fuck had happened! However in his eyes everything had._

 **The Vision**

 **A small song starts as the darkness that filled Jory's brain blank dissipated**

 **He rode through the streets of the city,**

A dwarf, on the steps to a tower.

 **down from his hill on high** ,

His shadow following his short body, truly he was a half-man

 **O'er the wynds and the steps and the cobbles,**

His feet stepped over the stone that was used to make this structure. His journey ended at a door  
 **he rode to a woman's sigh.**

The hand opened the door to a dimply lit room.  
 **For she was his secret treasure** ,

It was a tired looking woman, beautiful, exotic most likely Lorathi

 **she was his shame and his bliss.**

His face changed to betrayel and rage as she blissfully called for her "lion" Tywin.

 **And a chain and a keep are nothing...**

She attacks him in this keep however he quickly pulls her down and in his grasps a chain.

 **...compared to a woman's kiss**

A last gasp from her lips as her life fades

 **For hands of gold are always cold, but a woman's hands are warm…**

The warmth from her hand leaves, leaving nothing but a cold room and a wrathful lion.

 _3rd PoV_

 _His eyes turned red once more, brown flickering as he awoke. Quietly he stood up. A silent second passed, brown overtook. A sword was drawn a stab was heard and nothing was left but a sword that slowly faded as The Wight Knight ended his silent suffering and disappeared..._

 _Authors Notes: I'm done. Hope you liked it_


	16. I'm done

I'm sorry about this but I'm done. I have no ideas to how I can improve my stories. My self confidence keeps on going down and I feel angry at every plan I have. I was planning on doing something like this to fill the hole I have in my heart because I can't find fanfiction with similar stories to mine. But because of that, my stories are wholely original so a large amount of responsibility is forced in my soldiers. However even when I try to do a simple one with the texts, I feel like I'm stealing ideas if I do some texts that others have done. I am sorry if I am disappointing you all but I'm done with writing for now.

Here's a more detailed reason why for each story.

The Afterlife in Game of Thrones:

•I don't know who to do and how to write them without Harming the original character made.

•My writing is trash and I feel like I'm only insulting Mr Martin's creations.

•I originally planned on 4 characters in the beginning before making a bunch. 1. Ned, 2. Jon, 3. Oberyn and 4. Doran.

Oberyn Martell Fight AU

•IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A ONE SHOT BUT MY INABILITY TO TAKE A BREAK MADE ME CONTINUE IT FOOLISHLY.

•I have no idea how to continue it anymore.

It was supposed to be: 1. Oberyn survives. 2. Goes home. 3. Finds out the mountain is still alive. 4. Joins Dany. 5. IDK. 6. Success?

•I want to finish it but at this rate. I'm just drawing out a disappointing finale.

Texting in Game of Thrones:

•I can't continue without stealing other ideas now. I want to be original not a plagiarising idiot with no sense of respect for others' hardwork, but I'm going to fail at this rate.

FINAL THOUGHTS:

I might write in the future when I'm actually a working person and not a University student fooling off and writing stories that only a handful of people will find innovating and credible to fit in GOT. No offense to my readers and those who like my story. It also doesn't help that my writing skills are nothing compared to the detail shown by authors and even fabrication writers. I'm a joke.

Anyway I thank all who have enjoyed my writing, I hope to write more when I grow better and maybe then I might continue. But now...I'm nothing more than a speck of dust in a gallery of superior writers.


End file.
